custom_pacific_rim_2novelsideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Saber Athena
Saber Athena is a Mark-7 Jaeger. History Early Combat History Saber Athena was launched on the 20th of December, 2033 and was used to combat Rogue Jaegers, it totalled 7 apprehensions. Sydney Assassination Saber Athena was sent along with Guardian Bravo and Valor Omega to apprehend the Rogue Jaeger Obsidian Fury after the death of Mako Mori, the Rogue quickly retreated after spotting the trio. Shao Drone Attack Saber Athena was one of the defending jaegers during the Moyulan attack, and it held the line alongside Bracer Pheonix and Titan Redeemer but was disabled after being struck with multiple missiles from the drones. MegaTokyo Incident Saber Athena was repaired and sent to prevent 3 Kaiju from reaching Mt. Fuji alongside Gipsy Avenger, Bracer Phoenix, and Guardian Bravo. Early on in the fight, Saber Athena blockaded the kaiju Hakuja, and using its Ionic Twinblades, cuts across the kaiju's right shoulder. Hakuja recovers and attempts to reengage, only for Saber to blast the kaiju in the face using it's Particle Accelerator, sending the creature flying. After the Rippers fused the Kaiju together to create the Mega-Kaiju, Saber Athena combines its Twinblades and charges toward it along with the others. The Mega-Kaiju fends them off with a shockwave attack that knocks all four Jaegers off their feet. Saber Athena was the second Jaeger to be destroyed. After leaping over the kaiju with the help of it's back mounted jets and successfully killing one of his secondary brains, it attempts to reengage but the kaiju suddenly impales Saber through its torso and Conn-Pod with his tails, disembowelling the jaeger and wrenching off most of the Conn-Pod's Right-Hemisphere . Features Saber Athena is an "experimental" Mark-7 Jaeger, designed with "ultra-light frame" utilizing "high-tensile muscle strands". Its sleek design allows to perform feats ranging from high jumps and acrobatic leaps. Saber Athena is armed with a pair of Ionic Twinbaldes, sword-like weapons, mounted to its back, that can be combined to create a larger and stronger weapon. Among its arsenal are two N-16 Particle Chargers; magnetically accelerated cannons that pop out of the Jaeger's forearms. Saber Athena's design invokes the look of high performance sports cars such as the Bugatti Veyron, and the look of a beetle. Its bright orange colors are in direct opposition of the Pan Pacific Defense Corps' muted color scheme, reflecting that of the Coast Guard. Saber Athena’s speed is aided by a powerful back mounted jet boosters akin to the ones on Crimson Typhoon and Gipsy Danger. Quotes A compilation of Prompts, Flavour texts, and Dialogue from the Jaeger's Operating System. -Indecipherable cetacean noises. Known Inconsistencies * In the 2017 New York Comic-Con trailer, the roman numeral "VII" can be seen on Saber Athena's Conn-Pod hatch. When asked which designation was correct, Steven S. DeKnight states that Saber Athena is a Mark-7 Jaeger. However, answering the quiz question on jaegeracademy.com, "What is the most advanced Jaeger designation built so far?", "Mark-7" will be considered incorrect by the website. * According to the blueprint for Saber Athena, the Jaeger is a Mark-6 Jaeger. A brief video posted on the official Pacific Rim twitter account also identifies the Jaeger as a Mark-6. A similar occurred with the promotional and external material for the Mark-1 Jaeger, Cherno Alpha Category:Jaeger